Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{25} \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \times 100\% = -75\%$ $ \dfrac{24}{25} \times 100\% = 96\%$ Now we have: $ -75\% \times 96\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -75\% \times 96\% \times 50\% = -36 \% $